


Empathy || Stiles Stilinski

by xbrokendreamingx



Series: Empathy [Stiles Stilinski] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nogitsune, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrokendreamingx/pseuds/xbrokendreamingx
Summary: Olivia Benson has been a part of Scott's pack since the beginning, and she was there through it all. She has had a crush on Stiles since they were kids, but she kept it to herself due to him being head over heels for Lydia. When Stiles gets possessed by the Nogitsune, everything changes.





	1. one.

Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf or any plot lines associated with it. I only own my original character, Olivia Benson, and her plot lines.

\--

Lately, things in Beacon Hills have been different. I grew up here with my three best friends, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles. Our sophomore year, Scott was bitten by a werewolf and became one himself. It completely turned everything upside down for all of us, but we adjusted to it. Ever since then, crazy things have happened. Mythical creatures like the Kanima and the Darach have blessed us with their presence, and a bite from a werewolf activated Lydia's banshee abilities. Most recently, Scott, Allison, and Stiles had sacrificed themselves to find their parents, and now had a metaphorical darkness around their heart. They were all experiencing hallucinations, nightmares, and just overall disturbing experiences.

We all sat down at a lunch table to discuss what was going on and how we could relieve the problems Stiles, Scott, and Allison were having.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott questioned, looking at the rest of us for input.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added. I let out a sigh, making eye contact with him for a second after he spoke. I have had a crush on him since fifth grade, but I've never told anybody. He's been in love with Lydia since third grade, and it's always gonna be Lydia.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison put her two cents in, causing Lydia to shift her position on the bench. I cracked my knuckles, then fooled around with the cover of my binder.

"They're all locked up because their insane." Isaac said, bluntly, causing Stiles to scoff.

"Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" He retorted, giving Isaac a glare. Isaac went on to make a comment about being locked in a freezer for most of his childhood, to which Stiles shut down.

I turned to the left to see a small girl with black hair approaching the table, books in hand.

"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo". It literally means "in between state". The state between life and death." She informed, quietly. I nodded followed by an "ahh".

"And what do they call you?" Lydia said, with a slight amount of sass. The girlopened her mouth to speak, but Scott interrupted her.

"Kira. She's in our history class."

Kira smiled at him, then looked down at her feet shyly.

"Bardo? Do you mean Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" I asked, adjusting my purse strap.

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you hear. And you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities." Kira continued, earning an understanding look from Lydia. She's pretty damn smart. Where does one even learn this stuff?

"Wrathful deities? What are those?" Isaac inquired. Scott had a big smile, looking at Kira.

"Like demons." Kira replied blatantly.

"Oh demons, why not?" Stiles said sarcastically, like always.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" I questioned curiously.

"Death. You die." Everyone at the table's face dropped, and I rubbed my lips together nervously.

•••••

Stiles, Scott, and I were all sitting on Stiles bed studying for an upcoming history test.

"So, how are you guys feeling?" I asked the two boys in front of me, who both looked up from their books.

"I'm okay today. Scott?" Stiles said, earning a nod in agreement from him. Just then, Stiles father walked in the room.

"Dad, what's up?" Stiles said, standing up from the bed.

"I could use some help. Actually, your help." The sheriff replied, turning his attention to Scott.

"Why me?" Scott inquired, getting up and standing by Stiles. I remained on the bed, listening intently.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent and help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." The sheriff answered, using his hands while talking.

"And what if it was a werewolf?" I questioned from my position on the bed, dropping my pencil onto the soft comforter.

"Well then there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

A few hours later we found ourselves in the backyard of the house Malia's dad lives in, letting Stile's dad distract him so Scott could catch Malia's scent in her bedroom. It would be difficult since so much time has pasted, but hopefully he could do it.

Scott slowly opened the backdoor to the house, and we all sneaked in. This was so illegal. We made our way to the bedroom, and Scott picked up some stuffed animals. He took in the scent on them, and got a confused look on his face.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." He whispered, setting the plush toy down. I let out a deep breath.

"What kind of animal?" I asked, shifting my weight onto my other foot. A large dog turned the corner and entered the room, growling at us.

"Dog." Scott mumbled, stepping away from the animal. I rolled my eyes. Great. Stiles and I got behind Scott, and my hands grabbed onto the back of Stiles shirt.

Scott tried to calm the dog, talking to it in a sweet tone. He didn't succeed, as the dog snarled at us.

"Get rid of it. Glow your eyes, do something, be the Alpha." Stiles proposed, talking to Scott.

"I can't. I don't have control over dogs." Scott replied, a slight amount of irritation in his voice.

The dog began barking, alerting anybody in the home of our presence.

"Apollo! Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Mr. Tate yelled from the other room, causing the dog to stop I let out a sigh of relief.

After ten more minutes of searching for a scent, we left empty handed. What a waste of time.

•••••

Later that night, Stiles called me and Scott to tell us he was picking us up. He wanted to go searching for the body ourselves. He has some crazy ideas.

"You know, if my dads right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles pointed out as we walked through the woods, flashlights in hand.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." He added, causing me to laugh. Scott chuckled, as we approached the scene of the crash. The car was still there, completely destroyed.

"Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" I asked, touching the hood (more like lack of hood) of the car.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. Look at this. See those? Wouldn't animal claws be a lot closer together?" Stiles questioned, guiding his hands along a scratch mark on one of the doors.

"Then it was a werewolf." Scott concluded, eyeing the marks.

"So, your dad was right Stiles." I told him, with a worried look on my face.

"What the hell is that?" Scott looked down on the ground that was covered in leaves to see a baby doll.

The doll apparently spoke because an electronic voice rang out saying "I'm hungry". Stiles let out a small scream, jumping and fumbling back in shock.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." He joked, resulting in Scott and I shaking our heads.

A growl rang out, and Scott took off after it. I hesitated, but I eventually ran after him.

"Olivia, wait!" Stiles yelled out as I bolted away, following Scott.

When I finally reached him, he had come to a stop and was on all fours in front of what looked like a coyote. I gasped and took a step back, letting him handle it.

"Malia?" He asked softly, as the animals eyes glowed a bright blue.


	2. faceclaim.

The faceclaim for Olivia is Zoey Deutch. :)


	3. two.

Disclaimer: I don't own MTV's Teen Wolf or any plot lines associated with it. I only own my original character, Olivia Benson, and her plot lines.

\--

"You're sure it was her?" Stiles dad asked the three of us, to which we all nodded.

"I looked her right in the eyes, and they glowed. Just like mine." Scott replied, as I played with the armholes of my sweater.

"It makes sense, dad." Stiles chimed in.

"But it wasn't a girl, it was a coyote. Right?" The sheriff questioned, writing something down on a note pad. I shuffled nervously. Honestly, even after all these years, I get a little anxious being around Stiles dad.

"But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles was talking with his hands, which is a frequent occurrence.

"Okay, but if it was a full moon then terrible things could've happened. Think about it. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies. Except Malia." I chimed in, setting a possible scenario.

"She blames herself, all right? Goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Stiles finishes the scenario for me, facing his dad.

"That makes sense." His dad replied and let out a sigh. Stiles nodded, looking at me.

"In a Chinese folktale! This is insane, guys." He added, going on to tell us to keep everything quiet. We all nodded in agreement and walked away.

Later on that night, Mr. Tate identified the doll we found as Malia's, and the case was re-opened.

•••••

I stepped into the chemistry class, followed by Stiles, Scott, and Lydia. We all made our way to our normal seats, all next to each other. The girl from the other day, Kira, approached Scott before he took his seat. I listened into the conversation as I took out the things I would need for the class.

"Hey. I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again. Anyway, I have something for you." She was fumbling over her words, awkwardly. She's totally into him.

"For me?" Scott asked, putting his hand on his chest.

"Yeah, about the Bardo. My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research for you and printed it out." She began searching her bag for the papers.

"Ah, you didn't have to do that." He told her, with a smile.

"It only took a couple hours." She said nonchalantly. Yeah, she totally wants him.

"Wow, then you really didn't need to do that." Scott replied, taken back. She smiled, still searching for the papers.

"I swear I printed it out." The smile turned into a frown as she was unsuccessful at finding the research. Her dad, the teacher of the class, came up behind her.

"Kira. You forgot all the research you did for that boy you like." He told Kira, handing her a stack of papers. She turned around shyly and handed them to Scott. Heh, I knew it. She walked to her desk and sat down, looking down before burying her face into her crossed arms.

"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" Mr. Yukimura said to the class, pretty much ordering Stiles to read.

"Oh, maybe somebody else could?" He pleaded, getting a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. Stiles hated having all eyes on him, something him and I have in common. Mr. Yukimura went on to tell him that everybody participates, and he reluctantly went to the front of the class.

Stiles stared down at the book, not saying a word. As I looked closer, it seemed like he was whispering something to himself. His hands began to shake, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I questioned, standing up. He didn't look up at me, but continued to stare into the paper in front of him.

"Maybe I should take him to the nurse's office." I looked at Mr. Yukimura, who gave me a nod of approval. I approached Stiles and took the book from his hands, then guided him out of the classroom.

"Hey, Stiles. Look at me. Is this a panic attack?" I asked as his breath quickened. He was looking around the hallway as if he was seeing things. I sat him down against the wall, and kneeled in front of him.

"Stiles, look at me." I begged, putting my hands on either side of his face. He finally looked up, meeting my eyes. I gave him a smile of reassurance as my hands remained on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, tears brimming in his eyes. I hated seeing him like this, because all I want to do is fix it and make him happy again.

"You're okay. You're fine, Stiles." I whispered, pulling him into a hug. His body was shaking slightly, but started to still as I held him. A few seconds pasted before I pulled away.

"Thank you, Olivia." He said, standing up. I grinned and stood up after him.

"No problem. Are you okay now?" I questioned, to which he nodded.

Stiles didn't want to go back into the class, and frankly neither did I, so we sat in the hallway talking until the bell rang.


	4. three.

•••••

Stiles, Scott and I were talking among ourselves up against Scott's locker, when Stiles nudged Scott in the side.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked, causing Scott to look at him.

"Me?" He replied, clearly distracted. I bit my lip to keep a laugh in.

"Yes, you. Are you looking at her?" Stiles moved his gaze to Kira, who was going through her locker across the hall. A smile spread across Scott's face.

"Who, her?" He motioned to Kira, playing dumb. I face palmed at his failed attempt to be nonchalant.

"Yes, Scott. Kira. Do you like her?" I joined into the conversation, genuinely curious.

"No. I mean, yeah. Yeah, shes new." Scott pointed out the obvious, averting his gaze to meet my eyes. Stiles chuckled, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"So? Go ask her out." I added in, pushing him in her direction. He quickly rebounded and took his position in front of us again.

"Now?" He questioned, giving me a look. I nodded, waving my hands in Kira's direction.

"Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." I laughed at the analogy Stiles gave, covering my mouth.

"I'm the hot girl?" Scott mumbled, looking out into nowhere.

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles put his hands on Scott's shoulders, then turned and walked away.

"I'm the hot girl." Scott said confidently, still looking into space.

"Yes you are." I replied through laughs before turning around to follow Stiles.

•••••

Later that day, Stiles pulled the fire alarm due to a convicted mass murderer named William Barrow being seen nearby. The man was an engineer and I came to the conclusion that he could blow up the entire school. Long story. They didn't find him, and I was feeling pretty shitty about causing unnecessary problems for everybody. Stiles invited me over, knowing how I wasn't very happy.

"What do the different colored strings mean?" I inquired, laying down and looking at the giant board in Stiles bedroom. It had pictures, newspaper articles, and notes all about the current crimes and issues going on in the town.

"Oh, just different stages of the investigations. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty." He replied, taping something on the board.

"What does red mean?" I asked, wrapping one of the red strings around my fingers.

"Unsolved." Stiles told me simply, stepping back and observing the board.

"You only have red on the board." I added, looking at the many red strings attached to it.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you." Once again with the sarcasm.

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" I questioned, moving my hair behind my shoulders.

"Yep, everyday this week. It's okay though. You were just trying to keep everyone safe." Stiles replied, moving something on the board.

"We didn't even have any proof he was there." I whispered, still twirling the string around my fingers. Stiles must have sensed the change in my voice, because he came and kneeled by the bed.

"Olivia, you were just being prepared." He began unwrapping the string from my fingers and reassuring me.

"But he wasn't there, and I got you in trouble." I truly felt guilty. He didn't deserve to have detention all week. If anybody did, it was me.

"Hey, stop it. You're almost always right about things. You're incredibly smart. Don't start doubting yourself now." Stiles said sincerely, making me smile. The string was now completely off of my fingers, and he held it in his hand.

"Thank you, Stiles." I mumbled, resting my head on my hand.

•••••

Later that night, Lydia sensed something was wrong and returned to the school. In the chemistry classroom, somebody had written atomic numbers on the chalkboard. She ended up figuring out that the numbers written meant Kira. The man who had caused all the commotion earlier, William Barrow, had kidnapped her and taken her to a power substation. There he attempted to electrocute her, to which she somehow absorbed the electricity without being harmed while Scott watched. Lovely, another supernatural creature. Not to mention Isaac claims to have seen five masked men with glowing eyes, like a "firefly". After the events at the substation, some parts of the town were having a blackout.

"So there's a black light party?" I asked Stiles curiously, to which he nodded.

"More like cancelled party. The venue I booked wont have power for at least another day." Danny approached us, joining into the conversations. My excitement faded away and my smile dropped.

"Do you want help finding a new place?" Stiles questioned, closing his locker.

"What's the point? Nothing in town is gonna have power. Thanks anyway." Danny turned and walked away, leaving me and Stiles alone. My eyes darted around the hallway, and the bell rang dismissing us to our next class.

•••••

"Do you have your phone? I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen. No one except for Barrow. Take a picture of me. And use the flash." Kira said to me as we sat next to each other in the hallway. It was lunchtime, and I was eating a ham and cheese sandwich. I took my phone out of my purse, opened the camera, and took a picture of her.

"Whoa." I gasped, looking down at the phone. In the picture, Kira had an orange glow surrounding her. When I looked up, she had an uneasy look on her face.

"What is it?" I added, to which she shrugged.

"I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. It only happens with the flash on. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me." She answered, still looking at the picture. Kira's phone had been taken from the substation by the sheriff as evidence.

"We need to get your phone back." I sighed.

•••••


End file.
